Silence
by Janice93
Summary: No words were needed between them because they are Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. One-shot.


Summary: Sets place a month after Serena left. Blair had one of her little break-downs and guess who she called.

A/N: Just a one-shot to show the Chair love. We are all going to need it considering how Season 4 is going to turn out.

Here it is:

* * *

The word_ "Blair"_ flashed on the screen.

"Blair, do what do I own the honor?" Chuck smirked as he answered his phone.

He swirled the amber-colored scotch around the glass. There was silence as Chuck waited for her witty reply. There was none. Ok, that was _not_ normal.

"Blair?" Chuck asked, getting a little worried now.

"Chuck…" Blair merely said, her voice low and raspy.

He knew immediately that she had been crying.

"I will be right there." Chuck said.

Without waiting for her response, he hung up. He didn't need to hear her response. He knew she needed someone. That's why she called. He also knew that for her to call him while she's crying, she had to be pretty upset. And he knew that Blair had been pretty upset ever since Serena left a month ago. To add on to that, Nate had not been himself ever since Serena left. Nate didn't talk to Chuck about it, but Chuck knew why. He saw what happened that night. He also knew that Nate was an idiot for avoiding Blair and being so cold to her. Didn't he know that that would only make Blair more depressed than she already was? Did he really not care about his girlfriend anymore? And now, he needs to go over to his best friend's girlfriend's house because his best friend slept with his girlfriend's best friend.

And they figured why Chuck Bass only had basically one friend – Nate Archibald was one friend too many.

Before he even stepped inside her room, he could hear her sobs. He almost didn't want to step inside. He didn't want to see her so upset, see her so _broken. _. But he needed her, he reminded himself.

So with a deep breathe, he put his hand on the doorknob and turned.

"Blair?" Chuck asked softly.

He stepped inside the room and closed the door softly behind him.

When he turned around, he saw Blair sitting on the floor with her knees up against her chest and her back against the bed. She was trembling as she sobbed. She looked so small like that. It was as if she was a little girl. Sometimes, Blair acted so tough and so confident in front of the world, in front of the school, in front of him, that Chuck forgot that she was just a girl. She was nothing like the high and mighty Queen B she was at school right now. Right now, she was just a normal 15-year-old girl.

Quietly, he sat beside her. He didn't need to say a word of comfort. Blair didn't need those. She just needed someone by her side.

"Chuck?" Blair broke the silence. She was looking down at the floor, her hands around her knees.

She had stopped crying now, but her eyes were still red and puffy from just now.

"Hmm?" Chuck answered.

"Do you think Serena will ever come back?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know." Chuck answered honestly. He didn't want to lie to her, giving her hope only to have them crushed again when Blair realised that Serena wasn't coming back.

There was another moment of silence again while Blair considered his answer.

"Do you think she left because of me?" Blair asked again.

"What? No. Of course not. Why do you think so?"

"Because I'm her best friend. And she didn't even tell me that she was leaving. She must be mad at me. Maybe she even hates me. That's why she left. Because she don't want to see me anymore. " Blair said bitterly and bit her lips.

"You know that's not the case. Serena loves you. You're her best friend. She probably loves you more than anyone in this world. " Chuck said, shaking his head.

"Then why did she left?"

"I don't know. But it's not because of you, ok?'

Blair nodded.

"I missed her." Blair said quietly.

"I know." Chuck said.

He then put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close. He placed his chin on top of her head and began to run his hand up and down her arm, hoping to make her feel better.

Blair sighed and leaned against his chest.

"Thank you." She mumbled to the front of his shirt.

Chuck kissed her hair gently and said softly, "You're welcome."

* * *

The next morning, they both pretend that last night didn't happen. Blair was glad towards Chuck for being there, but she didn't say it. Chuck knew that Blair was glad that he was there, but he didn't say it. No words were needed between them because they are Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
